Various devices and systems exist to perform a variety of swimming exercises. As an example, kickboards exist to work the cardiovascular system, strength, endurance, and/or isolating the kick and swim technique of a swim athlete as part of a swimming program. Utilizing a kickboard may isolate the feet, legs, and pelvis from the other technical swimming skills, thus allowing a swimmer to increase their focus on kicking form and performance, for instance. Many currently available kickboards, however, generally have undesirable buoyancy and/or drag effect because of the shape and/or materials that are utilized. Some kickboards may place a swimmer in a compromised swimming position, such as in an undesirable or unnatural biomechanical position. For example, because of their high buoyancy, some kickboards may place a swimmer in a non-horizontal, non-streamlined swimming position, thereby hindering the training of proper swimming form. In addition, a more vertical body position can decrease pelvic load transfer and/or increase body drag through the water, thus limiting the transfer of force to a swimmer's limbs and/or forward propulsion, respectively. Traditional kickboards may hinder posture, reduce efficiency, and/or create biomechanical issues or problems, such as for swimmers with neck, back, or shoulder problems, as the kickboard's tendency to elevate the upper body relative the trunk or torso of a swimmer can place increased strain on those areas. For example, traditional kickboards may cause undesirable extension, tension, or loading of the cervical, scapulohumeral, lumbar, and/or thoracic areas of a user's spine, among others. Some kickboards may also include a lack of specificity in terms of horizontal body posture as well as to how a swimmer's hand is to be attached to the board, which may limit the effectiveness of the kickboard as a training aid.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved kickboard that addresses at least in part the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.